The Flood
by Goddessofmoons
Summary: Everything is well. Jack Nicko has settled in with his wife Celia and his toddler son Mark. He has forgotten all about what happened 3 years ago or his ex-girlfreinds.But one ex who's still not over him is about to rage the biggest flood ever!
1. Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest moon or any of the following in this story

It was a lovely summer evening. The moon shone and the over the valley. A figure ran through the streets. He was late. The man was named Nicko and he was the rich farmer and the only farmer in the valley. He had moved here just four years ago. It all started when he meet the witch princess and the harvest goddess by the goddess pond....

Flashback

Nicko was out for a quiet stroll in the valley. He would move here tommorow and couldn't wait to see it. He strolled over a small bridge and followed a path next to the small river to the north. He soon reached a meadow with flowers and grass in it. Huge crystal like flowers lined the pathway. But the strangest thing was the giant tree with a door in it. Nicko was about to check it out when he heard a voice. " Arghhhhh!!! The Harvest Goddess is always so annoying!"

Nicko jumped and hid behind the tree looking at who had spoken. It was girl with platinum colored hair. She wore a purple and black cape that flew behind her...and she was on a broom. Nicko jumped back in fright. It was the witch princess. He had heard all about her. The witch princess continued with her rant. " She shows up everywhere saying Tadaaaaaa! She drives me crazy! Next time I'll cast a spell on her so thst she cant say Tadaaaaaa anymore!" Suddenly the witch princess turned around. " Hmm? Who's there?" She called. Nicko's blood froze. Suddenly a chiming of bells sounded and the Harvest Goddess appeared. She had green hair, pearl earrings, a blue dress with transparent fabric for the sleeves and a gold bangle bracelet. Seven little men surrounded her. Nicko wondered who they were. " Tadaaaaaa!" The harvest goddess cried happily.

The witch princess screamed. " Ugh you again! Take this!" She creid chanting a spell. A flash of light and the harvest goddess was a stone statue. Nicko gasped. " Opps! What have I done? I used the wrong spell! I didn't mean to petrify her! Let me see...." Another spell was chanted and the light flashed again. Suddleny the Harvest Goddess was gone. Nicko eyes widened. This was not good. The witch princess seemed to sense that as well. " Oh no! I used the wrong spell again!" She creid. The tiny men glared at her. The leader, a tiny man in a red suit stepped forward and shouted angirly. " You! What did you do to the Harvest Goddess!?" The witch princess look of confusion changed to anger. " Quiet!" She snapped. " I didn't mean to make her disappear!" This went on and on and on untill it was suggested to look for her. So the witch princess sent the sprites to the other world and Nicko had to find them all and get them all back.

Flashback

Nicko sighed. It had been four years since that event and Nicko had already gotten 68 harvest sprites back. He had also found the love of his life: Celia a vegetable farmer who lived with Vesta and her brother Marlin at the edge of town. But he had a lot of trouble with his love life before Celia.

Please Review!!!!!!!! Thanks!


	2. Love?

As he ran he thought of all the girls he dated....and the ones he almost married. He had never touched 2 of them. Lumina and Nami. Lumina was Rock's girlfriend. Plus she was way too young. Kai, Nicko's other best friend liked Nami. But the other girls.....the first one had been a lovely golden-haired girl named Muffy who worked at the bar. She loved jewelry, makeup and dresses. She was so pretty well.... Nicko loved her at first sight. They had dated for about 3 seasons when they deiced they wanted to get married. But they had a problem. A magical barrier blocked Nicko from getting married until he had 60 spirits rescued from the other world. Nicko worked night and day to get those spirits but by the time he had 60, Muffy and him had grown apart. Next he dated a girl named Flora. She lived at the excavation site with Carter. But they didn't get very serious. It was obvious the both of them that Carter loved Flora and Flora loved him back. So they broke up. Nicko seemed to not to be able to find a girl. He became best friends with Daryl the local scientist. Nicko never knew that there was a girl living with him until he went down into the basement and met her...he could remember that too...

Flashback

Nicko entered Daryl's house. The scientist was no where in sight. Even when Nicko called his name he was met with silence. Nicko looked at the basement door. Maybe the scientist was down there. But should he go in? He might be disturbing the scientist from his work. After 10 minutes of debating whether he should go in or not, Nicko deiced that he should. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Walking down the stairs he saw a bookshelf to his right. He was surprised when he saw books as 101 ways to cook fish. Could Daryl cook? "Who's there?!" A voice called out. It was a feminine voice. Not Daryl. Nicko stepped forward and gasped at what he saw. A girl was in a bathtub filled with water. She had green hair with shells in it, a small tube top and for her bottom she had....she had...Nicko gulped. She had a tail. A mermaid! After introducing each other they soon became best friends and eventually lovers. The mermaid named Leia loved to cook her seafood meals for Nicko and Nicko loved eating them. They had dated for about a year when Nicko thought of marrying her. He had already built a pond on his farm for her to live in. As Nicko went to Daryls house holding his blue feather in his hand he bumped into a girl on her way to the spring. " Oh I'm sorry! Here let me help you." Nicko said extending his hand to the girl. The girl looked up and her hazel eyes meet his dark brown ones. " Oh I'm sorry. I should look where I'm going." The girl said dropping her eyes from Nicko's gaze. She began to pick up her basket filled with turnips. Nicko dropped to the ground and helped her pick them up. " Oh thank you." Nicko smiled and the girl blushed. " My name is Nicko by the way. What's yours?" The girl blushed deeper. " Oh it's Celia." Nicko turned to her. " Arent you a vegtable farmer?" Celia nonned fericely. " That's right." She said defending her job. Nicko nonned. " Well see you later." Celia turned away. " Good bye." Nicko watched her go. Then he looked at the blue feather in his hands. He shook his head and put it in his backpack and headed back home.


	3. Leia or Celia?

Nicko couldn't admit it but he loved Celia. But did he still love Leia? He realized he did. But who would he pick. He needed advice. So he turned to his friend Rock for advice. After Rock listened to his story he smiled. " No problem! Date both of them!" Nicko looked at his friend in disbelief. " I can't do that! It's called cheating!" Rock shrugged. " So? If you spend time with both girl's you'll find out who you really love. Plus they will never find out. Only you, Daryl and now I know about the mermaid. Celia wont know and neither will Leia." Rock paused. " I wont tell anyone." He swore. Nicko sighed. He hated to cheat but he had to admit it was a good idea. " Okay. Ill try it." So Nicko spent time with both Celia and Leia. He gave them present's and spent holiday's with both of them. Yet he still didn't know which one he liked. Plus Vesta's brother Marlin liked Celia as well. So Nicko had competition. But he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed the look on Marlin's face when he gave Celia present's and when she blushed when he was around.

On the fourth of spring everything changed. When Nicko was fishing he reeled in a message in a bottle. He tried to open it but it was stuck tight. He ran to Daryls house. " Hey Daryl can you open this bottle?" Nicko called. Daryl came up from the basement. " Sure! Lets see...." After going through four bottle openers they finally got the clog out of the bottle. Daryl took the message and read it. " Hmm...seems it's for Leia." They went downstairs and gave Leia the message. Reading it she discovered that her mother wanted her to come back home. She didn't want her daughter living in the bathtub for the rest of her life. So Leia went and Nicko went to see her off. Leia turned to Nicko. " Nicko can we still be friends and love each other even when I'm gone." Nicko sighed sadly. " No Leia. I'm sorry but ist best that we dont see each other any more." Leia opened her mouth wide in shock. Then she yelled. " Why?! Are you in love with someone else?!" Nicko nonned. " I am Leia. I'm sorry," Tears formed in Leia's eyes. " I hate you Nicko! I will revenge you! Just wait! Just wait!"

Back to Present

Nicko sighed. He could still hear Leia's promise ringing in his ears. After that scene Nicko hardly ever went to the beach. He fished other places and spent all his time with Celia. The two were a good match and they both loved farming. They got married at the beach though. Nicko was just waiting for Leia to come up and kill them all. But it never happened. Even when Mark, Nicko's and Celia's child was born Leia never showed up. Nicko sighed. He was almost home. He ran up through his farm and burst through the door hoping Celia wouldn't be mad that he was late.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Nicko ran through the door. " I'm so sorry I'm l-" He began but was cut of when something jumped on top of him. " DADDY'S HOME!!!!" Mark's little voice cried as he jumped on Nicko. " Daddy I thought you weren't coming." He said in his cute little boy voice.

Nicko laughed and sat up to take a closer look at his son. He had his hazel eyes and Celia's dark brown hair. He was wearing green overalls and a little green hat that Celia had made for him. Green was his favorite color.

" Mark get off your father. He's tired already." Celia's voice called from the kitchen.

Nicko smiled getting up off the floor. The whole house smelled like Celia's curry. Her cooking was one of the best in the valley and she had won quite a lot of cooking contest's with it. Celia came out to greet him. Her laughing eyes and tender smile greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"Sorry I was late." Nicko apologized to his wife. "The harvesting took me a little longer than I thought." Celia smiled and kissed him gently. " It's alright. You're just in time for dinner." Mark ran into the kitchen. "Daddy! Mommy made curry!"

Nicko laughed picking his son up a twirling him around the kitchen. " I see! And look what daddy got for dessert." He said pulling a cake out of his rucksack. He had made this morning while Celia was asleep.

Celia gasped. Cake was her favorite food. " Oh Nicko! You're the best husband ever!" She said blushing kissing him again. Mark pulled on his father's pants. " Daddy did you get me the-" Nicko pulled out a toyflower. Mark gasped. " I luv you daddy!" He cried blushing as well.

Grabbing the flower he set it on the table. He laughed happily clapping his hands. Celia laughed too. " Lets eat!" She said smiling. Mark quickly got the grape juice from the fridge. Celia held up her yellow curry and placed it on the table with the cake. Mark sat down and gulped it down eagerly. Celia sighed shaking her head.

" Mark please eat nicely." She said, scolding him gently. Mark nonned. " Okay mommy." Mark said slowing down. Nicko smiled and patted him on the head. Then he turned on the TV. Celia handed him the curry. " Nicko check the weather for tomorrow please." Nicko nonned accepting the curry.

Eating it he had to agree the his wife's cooking was the best. But checking the weather his happy smile turned to a frown. Celia noticed it. " What is it honey?" Nicko turned to Celia. " It's going to rain for six days straight."


	5. What's wrong with Mommy and Daddy?

Mark POV

The weather sprite was right. He always was. It did rain.

The next morning was a hard one for Celia and Nicko. They didn't tell Mark about the six day rain. They didn't want him worried.

But Mark knew something was wrong. His father went out straight away and his mother ordered tons of food from her cousin Karen's shop. He didn't ask though. His mother looked worried enough. So instead he stayed inside all day and played with the family's dog Mei.

But when Celia gave him a simple toast for dinner with milk he knew something was very wrong. Celia made sure her son was on a healthy diet.

She insisted on one fruit, vegetable, dairy, carb and meat serving a day. So eating toast and milk for dinner was a surprise. Mark wanted a peach but he said nothing.

Celia was watching the TV a lot. This also confused him. Celia thought watching too much TV was unhealthy. Yet here she was watching it ever ten minutes.

Nicko's behavior confused Mark as well. He didn't get home till ten o'clock that night when Celia was forcing Mark in the bed. He didn't even give Mark a flower and didn't want to play or read a story to him either.

On the fourth day that it rained, Mark was grumpy, bored and acting up.  
" Mommy! I want to go outside!" He complained. Celia ignored him.

" Mommy! I want cookies." No response.

Mark got up on the chair to catch his mother's attention. " MOMMY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Celia wheeled around. "Mark! Get down now." She demanded.

Mark was stunned. Celia never yelled at him or ignored him before. He began to sob.

Celia sighed and picked him up cuddling him close to her. Up close Mark could see the bags under her eyes. She coughed. " I'm sorry Mark. Things have just been a little stressful." She said. " I didn't mean to yell at you." She said.

Mark saw the tears in her eyes. He hugged her. "Don't cry mommy." He said.

Celia smiled. But it wasn't a real one. " Come Mark. Lets have some dinner."

Mark smiled. " Okay Mommy!" He said kissing her on the cheek.

Around ten o'clock his father came home. Mark stayed up and listened to his mother's and father's conversation. He hardly understood any of it.

Nicko- " Celia! What are you doing up so late?! You should be in bed."

Celia- " I was waiting for you to come home." She coughed loudly.

Nicko tone of shock turned to gentleness. " Celia! Are you okay? How long have you been like this?"

Celia voice was quiet. " All day yesterday and today. I tried to hide it so you wouldn't notice." She said.

Nicko sighed. " Celia you're getting sick. This is bad. I'll call Dr. Hardy in the morning. For now get some rest."

Mark gasped. If daddy needed to get Dr. Hardy mommy must be very sick.

Celia made a sound, though Mark wasn't sure what it was. " Honey what about the crops and the animals?"

Mark heard his father pause.

" Tell me! You must tell me!" Celia demanded.

" Alright. They are getting sick. I should have upgraded the barn's to stone earlier. Wood is not good enough. Water leaks through the roof as well. Plus Gotz wont come out in this weather to make new ones. Not that I blame him." He added.

Celia voice broke. " What shall we do?" She asked.

Nicko sighed. " I'm not sure. All I know is that their is more rain coming. Mineral Town has turned into a swamp. Kai and Ann have moved to Ruby's Inn to avoid the bad weather. You should tell Karen to move to higher grounds."

Celia sighed. " I try. She is very stubborn though."

Nicko- " Yes she is. But one thing is for certain. If the rain gets any worse I'm moving you and Mark to higher ground."

Celia- " Where exactly were you thinking?"

Nicko- " Romana's villa. It at the edge of town and high up. That's the best hope. I would take us to the island but it's on the ocean."

Celia- " I understand. Do you think she is causing this?" she asked coughing.

Nicko shrugged. " I think so. I hope not. But I think so."

Mark was confused. Why didn't daddy like the ocean? And who was this "she"

Mark shivered. He hoped the rain would stop. Hugging Mei, closer he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Mommy is sick!

Mark's POV

The next morning Mark awoke to find Dr. Hardy sitting at his mother's side. He was watching her very carefully.

Mark didn't like Dr. Hardy. He was scary. Even though Celia said that he had helped deliver him, Mark still was afraid of the rough-looking docter.

Celia was trying not to cough however when one did escape her she came down with a hacking fit.

Mark began to cry. Nicko, Celia and Dr. Hardy all looked at him. They didn't know he was awake. Nicko picked Mark up.

Mark looked at his father. " Daddy is Mommy okay?"

Nicko paused. What should he say? He didn't want to lie. Lying is bad.

Yet he didn't want to tell the truth.

So he said " Mark mommy is sick. But if your a good boy and don't stress her out she will get better."

Mark nodded. " I will daddy! Anything for mommy to get better."

Dr. Hardy smiled. " Good boy. Now watch after her. I'm going back to the clinic now. If you need me you know where it is." He stood up and packed his bag.

Mark nodded. He went for walks to Auntie Vesta's vegetable patch on sunny days.

He had seen Dr. Hardy's office several times on the way to her farm.

Dr. Hardy turned to Mark. " Mark. Here you go. You were very brave." He said handing him a lollipop.

Mark eagerly took it and stuffed it in his mouth. Lemon flavored. Yummy.

" Thank-u Dr. Hardy." Mark said through a mouthful of lollipop.

Dr. Hardy nodded and Nicko showed him out the door.

When the docter left Nicko turned to Mark. " I'll be back around 6. Don't tire your mother out."

Mark nodded taking his job very serious. " I wont!"

Nicko smiled and kissed his son on the head. He then kissed Celia.

" Bye. I'll see you soon."

Mark nodded and turned to his mother. " Mommy! Back in the bed!"

Celia seemed surprised. " Mark how will I feed you if I get in the bed."

Mark shook his head. " No mommy. I love you! Get better!" He said pushing her towards the bed.

Celia laughed. " Okay then Mark. You have a point." She said snuggling under the covers.

Mark watched his mother drift off to sleep. Then he sat down and did a puzzle.

Celia woke up around 10 o'clock to find Mark standing over her with milk and scrambled eggs.

Celia eye's widened. " Mark! Did you use the stove?!" She said panic rising in her voice.

Mark shook his head. "No mommy. I got them out of the fridge and put them in the toaster oven. Daddy said I could use it."

Celia sighed in relief sinking back into the pillows.

Mark gave her the eggs. " Try them mommy!" Celia laughed and put a forkful in her mouth.

She smiled. " Mark! Did you put cheese on top." Mark nodded shyly.

" Do you like it?"

Celia laughed and gave her son a huge hug. " I love it! It taste so much better with cheese on it!"

Celia ate her breakfast and fell back asleep. Mark put away the dishes and played with Mei.

Around 4 o'clock when Mark and Celia were watching TV, Nicko burst in the door.

" Celia! You have to...you have to get out of here!"

Celia reeled in shock. " What do you mean?"

" A flood! A flood is coming!" Nicko yelled.

And that's when Mark's happy world came apart.

**Please Review guys!!!**


	7. The time has come

Celica's povI stared at my husband in shock. A flood?! What the...Nicko stared at me. "Celia! Take Mark and get out of here!"

I nodded starting for Mark when I realized what Nicko said.

"Celia! Half of Mineral Town is underwater and the flood is not stopping! The beach is also underwater! You must go!"

"No! I will not leave you here!" I cried hopeing he would agree with me.

Of course he wouldn't. "No Celia! Get Mark and head towards the villa! There is high ground there! You'll be safe!"

"But you wont be!" I cried running into his arms. Nicko grabbed me by the shoulders. "Celia! You have to get out of here! If you don't hurry we will all die!"

I turned to look at my son. I would have to be strong.

For him.

I ran to the fridge and grabbed everything I could carry. Butter, Cheese, Milk, Eggs, Flour, Cookies, Strawberries and Grape Juice were closest to my reach.

Turing around I saw Nicko had left. I shook my head and picked up some Red Curry.

I stuffed them in a basket and grabbed Mark. "Mark get Mei! Were leaving!"

Mark look so scared he didn't even ask questions.

"Mei!" He said softly to the dog who perked his ears up. "Mei come!"

I nodded and grabbed my son and ran out into the rain, Mei following closely.

I set him down and ran to the barn.

The horse Garret stood at the back strutting around nervously.

I stroked him to calm him down and then led him out of the barn.

I took Mark in one hand and the basket in another and climbed on the horse.

Mark turned to me. "What about Mei?"

"He can follow us." I replied.

Mark made a face. Panic was rising in my throat. I grabbed the dog and put him in the basket.

"Hoya!" I cried and Garret took of running.

As we wheeled out of our farm and onto the main road I noticed the water on the road.

The flood was moving quickly. I had to get to the villa....and fast.

I turned the horse past the Inn and the Bar and up the steps.

Faster and Faster. All I thought about was getting Mark to safety.

Slowly the world became dark and I was slipping, slipping away.

"Celia! Celia!" A voice cried. "Nicko?" I whispered as I began to fall.

The world was falling, falling and all I could hear was the sound of my son calling my name through the sound of rushing water.


	8. Saving the Animals

Nicko's POV

I ran out the door as soon as I heard Celia agree to her leaving.

I needed to save the animals as soon as possible. It didn't seem possible but it was raining harder than before.

I ran past the house my boots caked in mud into the chicken and duck house.

The chickens were huddled against the wooden walls trying to get as far away from the water as possible.

The ducks however seemed to be enjoying themselves huddling by the door wanting to go outside to swim in my lake of a farm.

I grabbed the first chicken I saw. Her name was Dee and I had won many chicken festivals with her.

She was also the oldest of all my animals.

I shooed the ducks outside. I could save them all at once.

They loved to follow me especially since I had a bucket of their favorite food in my hand.

"Here ducks!" I called running through the water holding Dee over my head.

I quickly checked the horse stable.

Garret was gone.

'Well that's good' I thought. At least Celia had the sense to ride him to the villa.

I quickly closed the door and ran out of the farm.

How strange I must have looked, running down the main road towards the villa, four ducks following me, holding a chicken over my head and up to my heels in water.

But there was no time for that.

It took a while to get to the villa.

I was tired of running so far and it took everything I got to keep going.

As I walked up the steps as fast as I could I could see the gate to Romana's Villa ahead.

Happiness made me stronger as I went against the wind.

"Nicko!" A voice called.

Carter and Kai ran out of the safety of the gates to help me.

"Thanks guys..." I panted.

As soon as I dropped of the ducks and Dee and started down the steps again to get the cows, sheep and other chickens.

"Wait! Nicko! Where are you going?" Kai called.

"To get the other animals." I responded not stopping to turn around.

"We will help you!" Carter said.

This time I did stop. "Really?!"

Carter nodded. "Yes. You need those animals."

Kai ran down the steps after me as well as Carter.

Until a voice stopped us. "Carter! Don't you dare go into that storm."

We turned around.

There was Flora, hands on her hips scowling at us.

"Nicko! If you think you are taking my fiancée anywhere in that flood you are wrong."

I sighed. We were wasting time.

"Fine! Stay!" I yelled over the roar of the flood and the winds.

Kai and I ran down the steps with Carter following after us.

I could still hear Flora yelling in the distance.. "If he dies Nicko I am going to kick your ass!"


	9. Where is my family?

Celia's POV

I heard voices above me whispering, whispering.

I grew frightened as I caught the words " Good as Dead!"

I sat up quite suddenly.

A sharp pain in my head made me moan.

My legs felt stiff and I could hardly move my arms.

I glanced at both of them.

Covered in bruises.

Dr. Hardy turned to me.

"Ah Celia." He said

"What happened to me?" was the first question that escape my dried lips.

"You fell of the horse and had a concusion. Don't worry they'll heal up soon!" Dr. Hardy said smiling.

I had another thought.

I glared at him.

"Where is Nicko? And my son! Where is my son!" I yelled.

Dr. Hardy flinched.

"Mark is with everyone else. He is the entertainment."

He paused and stared at me.

He must have seen the look on my face because he added. "He's playing ball with Muffy, Lucima and Nami."

I sighed in relief.

"Where is my husband."

Dr. Hardy turned away.

"Well um you see..."

" WHERE IS HE?!" I yelled.

The talking stopped and a hush fell around the villa.

Only the sound of rushing water could be heard.

" He came shortly after you did carrying a chicken and being followed by four ducks."

I sighed.

So he was safe.

"But...."

"But?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"He left to get the other animals. Kai and Carter went with him despite and very angry Flora. We haven't heard of them since....."

I stared at him blankly.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE LET HIM GO!!!!" I yelled again.

Dr. Hardy tried to hush me. "Celia he left! We couldn't have-"

"CELIA!!! YOURE HUSBAND MADE MY FONCEE GO OUT IN THIS WEATHER TO HELP HIM SAVE SOME **ANIMALS!!!"**

I stopped a turned around.

An angry Flora was stalking up the steps towards me.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled.

" Yeah well I- "

" Guys! The flood!"

Both Flora and I turned to Rock who was running up the steps.

Behind him were Lucima and Muffy, who was holding my son.

" IT'S COMING! IT'S RISING UP THE STAIRS!" Rock hollered.

And suddenly everything started to fade again.

" Celia! Celia!" Muffy creid her voice was getting dimmer.

" She's having her concusion again." Dr. Hardy shouted.

" No you idiot! She's fainting!" Flora snapped.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

....Mommy?


	10. Stuck on my roof

Nicko's POV

"I'm sorry guys." I muttered.

We were sitting on the roof of my house.

We each were holding a chicken on our head and holding the legs of a baby cow and a sheep.

Kai sighed.

"Couldn't be helped. So now what do we do?" he asked calmly like we were doing something ordinary.

Carter however was not so calm.

"Damn it! How are we going to get down! Nicko if were going to save ourselves we have to sacrifice the animals!"

Kai shook his head.

"There's got to be another way." He muttered.

They both turned to me.

I had no ideas.

All my ideas usually sucked.

Celia's were good so I went with her advice more often than mine.

That's also the only reason we were up on this roof.

The water was rushing into the farm quickly as we tried to leave.

So we quickly climbed up my house while having chicken's on our heads and pulling up a calf and sheep as well.

Kai however looked thoughtfully at the water rising above my door.

"Nicko your house is probably going to be destroyed."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for that information Kai."

Kai nodded ignoring the sarcasm in my voice.

"Well lets take these shingles off the roof. We wait for the water to get higher and we just simply get on top of them with the animals. Like a boat."

I thought about it.

"That could work. Come on lets get this stuff off my roof."

The guys and I turned around starting to tear my roof apart.

"I'm so glad I have a bank account in Harmonica Town." I mumbled under my breath.

Carter looked down at the rushing water.

"We have to hurry! It's almost up the top of the roof!"

I tore at the shilling's faster, pulling with all my might.

But as the sounds of rushing water and the wind blocked my ability to think of the best way to pull shingles.

The only thing what could think of was what I did to deserve this.

How could Leia be so cruel?

I thought mermaids were nice forgiving people.

"Guess not." I muttered pulling on the shingles harder.

One last tug and the shingles flew free of the roof.

I jumped on quickly.

"Carter! Kai! Get on!" I called loudly over the wind hoping they would hear me.

Carter quickly grabbed the side of the shingle pulling himself and two of my chicken's on to it.

Grabbing the calf, who was mooing frantically we heaved her on the piece of plastic that used to be on my roof.

"Kai!" I yelled as the roof gave a sudden lurch.

I saw a sudden flash of one of my best friends falling over the side of the roof.

Suddenly the roof caved in and I began to fall towards the rushing water.

And I knew that this was probably the end of my life.

As I fell images of Celia and Mark clouded my mind until I saw nothing but darkness.


	11. Water's Rising so get in the boat!

Mark's POV

I shook my mother.

Why wasn't she waking up?

"Mommy?" I whispeard.

Somebody grabbed me.

I could hear screaming, loud voices and the sounds the machine that Daddy makes juice in.

Where was Daddy?

I was being pulled far away from Mommy.

"No! Stop! Stop!" I screamed kicking the person.

They had a rough touch and were squeezing me _way_ to tightly.

Another person stuffed something heavy and orange over my head.

I tried to get it off.

What were they doing?

" Mark! Stop struggling! You need this on!" I heard someone yell.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed kicking the person harder.

"Marky poo! Calm down sweetheart."

I stopped kicking.

That voice belonged the someone who gave me sweets everytime I saw her. Someone who gave Mommy lovely clothes for her birthday and owned a bunch of toys for me to play with.

Lucimina.

She picked me up (something she's never done before) and lifted me in a huge wooden thing.

I noticed she too was wearing one of those heavy yellow things.

"Marky! Stay with me. Your Mommy's coming on the boat too! See my grandmother is here and so is our butler! And of course Katie!"

I covered my ears.

Her voice was hardly audible with all the people screaming.

Were they having tantrums?

I turned to Kate who sat at the end of the large "boat".

She was wearing a large sweater and a basket between her legs.

I smelt chicken and milk.

I immediately ran over to her.

She didn't notice me until I was right in front of her.

Her eyes were wet and so was her hair.

I sat in front of her waiting for her to notice me.

She touched my light brown hair which tickled.

"Mark. Come here." She whispered.

I ran over to her tripping over large dents in the "boat"

She hugged me and held me on her lap.

"Mark oh...Mark.. if I only said goodbye to my father. I might never see him again.." She whispered crying into my hair.

I was confused.

Why wouldn't she see her Daddy again?

The screaming got louder and louder.

I hated screaming.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to scream with the others.

Kate didn't react to my crying.

She just sat there...a lifeless form...

The old grandmother suddleny prodded me.

"Look Mark. Your Mother is coming with us."

Sure enough Mommy was being hauled into the "boat" by two men.

Dr. Hardy stood behind them nodding gravely.

Mommy still wasn't moving.

I fixed my eyes on her, trying to detect movement.

I saw the slight rise and fall of her chest.

She looked okay....she was just tired and sleeping.

Yeah...

I convinced myself of this theory and laid back into Kate.

Suddleny people started jumping in the "boat" with us.

Somebody pushed me on the floor.

I hit it and bumped my elbow which started to bleed.

I just sat there, screaming and holding my elbow as people around tried to jump into our boat.

I could hear water...I wanted Mei....I wanted my Daddy...

"Here Mark!"

I stopped crying just enough to look up.

There was Auntie Vesta holding Mei.

I grabbed the dog from her cuddling it as if it was a toy.

Mei licked my face.

"Take good care of him Mark. And hold him tightly. Your in for a wild ride."

She smiled, but it was a sad sort of smile and then hollered for everyone to get out of the boat.

"THIS THING CAN ONLY HOLD EIGHT PEOPLE! MARK, CELIA, KATE ROMANA, SEBASTION AND THE GRANDAUGHTER ARE ONLY SIX!! WHO ELSE IS GETTING IN?"

A man pushed his teenage son forward.

"Hugh is! He is still young!"

Vesta nodded and Hugh climbed into the "boat" next to Kate and I.

He hugged Kate tightly and ruffled my hair.

" WHO ELSE?!" Vesta cried.

"Dr. Hardy should go. He's old and he needs to take care of Celia." Muffy said gently guiding the doctor to the boat.

He made many protests until Muffy quieted him.

" ALRIGHT THE CHOICES HAVE BEEN MADE! THE REST OF US WILL HAVE TO SWIM! THE WATER IS RISING QUICKLY!"

I looked over the edge of the "boat"

I didn't notice until now everyone had water up to their knees.

Suddleny the roof broke open.

Everyone screamed and scattered.

Roof bits were falling on everyone and water was coming out of the sky.

A blanket was dumped over my head as we began to fall quickly...quickly...

I screamed but no one would hear me....even if they could.


	12. Captured!

I'm so sorry I havent updated in a while!!!! School work is getting harder now! I'll try and update two chapters a week! Review PLEASE!!!

Nicko's POV

Stillness.

Nothing moved and nothing spoke.

Was I dead?

Oh Goddess please please spare me!

I whispered a pray under my breath.

"Ah! The drowning sailor awakens!"

I opened my eyes.

I was in sort of a glass room with no door, no windows and no toilet.

Crap. I would need to go sometime.

I turned to the voice who called me.

But I saw no one.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

"Come to the glass corners.." The voice called.

I did as instructed moving slowly and carefully just in case this was a trap.

I looked out of the glass and was amazed at what I saw.

A underwater world was around me. Kelp grew like grass and fish surrounded every corner of the sea I could see.

In the distance was a huge building, though I already knew what it was.

A underwater castle.

And Leia was sitting in front of my glass room smiling.

She looked exactly like I remembered her.

Lovely.

Her green hair had grown longer and her pink and purple scales flashed as if sparkles had been thrown on them. She had on a top that seemed to be made out of golden seaweed and decorated with shells and her hair decorated with starfish.

I stared.

Leia noticed and smiled.

"Well Jack I am way different than I used to be aren't I?"

I shook my head out of this daze and glared at the mermaid.

"Where is my wife and son! What did you do with them?!"

Leia smiled and I dreaded for the worst.

"Don't worry Jack. Celia is at your ocean cottage. And my sister is picking up your son right now. They'll be fine."

I doubted that.

"What are you going to do them!" I yelled.

Leia grinned and shook her fingers at me.

"Now don't yell. That won't get us no where. Celia is under my spell. She is asleep and she won't wake up until I take it off her. Mark will be brought to the ocean cottage and will be taught the way of a fisherman. On one condition." She added.

"What's the one condition?" I asked.

"You can never see them again and you have to marry me. I'm next in line for the throne and we can be the king and queen of the ocean."

I gaped.

"And in return I won't kill, harm or blast your family and erase their memorys of you."

"Why?" I demanded.

Leia shrugged. "Easy cover. You were a fisherman. Lost at sea. Never came home..Celia had to raise Mark by herself ect." She added.

"I won't marry you! That's not fair! I loved you because I thought you were kind and sweet but your not! You're...you're...evil." I shuttered for the effect.

Leia shrugged again. "So? I'm in power. I'll give you a week to decided. If you don't marry me you'll die her and I'll kill your family. If you marry me, I'll turn you into a mermaid and we will live happily ever after. Take your pick."

I glared at her, my light brown hair flying in my eyes.

"NEVER!!"

Leia turned red and her eyes flashed.

"One week. You might just change your mind when you see the death of your wife and child!"

With that Leia swam off.

"Coral and Bubble watch over him! And if you do anything I assure you they won't be coming back alive!"

Two guards with long pointed spears glared at Leia.

They had to listen to her.

They turned around and looked at me.

Both were mermaids. The taller one had short red hair and a orange tail. Armor was on every part of her body. She gave me a really mean look.

The other glanced at me. She had bright blue hair which was long and curly that swirled around her. She regarded me with interest.

I glanced at her elvish face.

She looked young, fifteen at the most and she was curious.

I smiled at her trying to win her over.

However that just did the oppisite.

The mermaid seemed frightened and drew away from the glass room. She glanced at the other mermaid and turned around, pretending not to see me.

I frowned at sat on the ground of the room.

Glass as well. Looking up I saw a huge white shark float over me. It lashed at the glass but a shout from the tall, red haired mermaid made it stop.

I shivered and wished more than ever that Mark and Celia were here with me.


	13. Mermaids?

Mark's POV

"WAHHHHH!!!!"

I wanted my mommy and I wanted this falling to stop!

Only Kate's strong grip kept me from falling into the blue stuff.

As we fell the "boat" turned over.

The blue stuff fell over me and took me away...

Mei or doggy jumped in the water after me.

What a good doggy.

He was also strange.

He seemed to be running on water.

When doggy got to me, I was grabbed by something.

I immediately assumed the worst.

The Kappa.

Mommy had told me things about the Kappa.

It was a ugly, green monster that ate naughty children who strayed away from their mommy's and daddy's.

And I had neither.

I started to cry again, so loudly that even doggy was wincing.

"Hush sweetheart."

I stopped crying for a second.

"Mommy?"

Suddenly something came out of the blue stuff.

I was about to scream when a finger was pushed to my lips.

"Don't cry child."

I looked into the eyes of a girl.

She had green hair which was long and curly and bright blue eyes.

Her skin shone and her top was decorated with shells.

"I'm Seastar, one of the princess of the underwater world, Oceanus. Oh and I'm a mermaid."

"Mermaid?" I asked confused, as I had no idea what one was.

Doggy sniffed at the girl.

Seastar sighed and pulled something out of the water.

" I don't have legs like you do, I have a tail."

I stared at the tail.

"Fishy?"

Seastar looked annoyed.

"Sort of..." she trailed off.

"Anyway I bringing you to a wonderful island. Youre daddy brought this island for you and your mommy to live on."

" Mommy there?"

Seastar smiled.

"Yes she is. Take my hand and I will bring you there. The dog can come too." She added.

I wasn't sure.

Mommy told me never to go off with strangers....but this lady seemed so nice....and mommy wasn't here.

I took her hand.

It was smooth and pretty.

Seastar put her hands in her mouth and whistled loudly.

A dolphin jumped out of the blue stuff.

"This is Shell. She is my dolphin. Get on her and she will bring you to your home."

Seastar grabbed me (I did not like this so much) and put me on her dolphin.

Then she put doggy in my lap.

"Okay just hold this and you wont fall off." She instructed handing me some rope like thing.

" Alright! Shell drive slowly, don't jump over whales and no tricks! Bye Mark! I'll see you later!"

Seastar wave and dove into the blue stuff, which turned out to be water.

And with that the dolphin jumped into the sea, with me on it's back.


	14. Help from a unlikely source

Nicko's POV

I sat in my glass room looking out at the underwater city, thinking about my wife and child.

I wondered if they were okay and where they were.

Knock, Knock.

I turned around to see Leia banging on the glass.

Standing up very slowly I walked over to her.

She was smiling brightly and a dozen other mermaids with puffy hats stood behind her each carrying a dish.

Though I noticed as they held their dishes, their noses were wrinkled up in disgust.

I wondered if it was me that smelled so bad.

I hadn't taken a bath in several days and the sea water smell plus my odor must not have smelled the best.

As the mermaids with puffy hats approached closer the two mermaids who were guarding me also wrinkled up their noses.

Leia turned to see the mermaids and their wrinkled noses.

She glared and made a very rude sign with her hands.

Turning back to me, she smiled again, her pearly whites nearly blinding me.

She yelled at the mermaids once more, (who looked like they might faint any moment) and they approached my room, dumping the dishes into a shoot.

The dishes were reached by me immediately, looking a little wet but other than that fine.

As I looked over the dishes I understood why the mermaids (who before were wrinkling their noses) now gave me looks of pure disgust.

Grilled Fish.

I could tell that was not a meal they cooked often.

I looked up at Leia.

The other mermaids were gone.

"Enjoy my love."

I glared at her.

"I am not your love!" I snapped.

Leia smiled.

"But you soon will be. Kisses." She blew me a bubble kiss and retreated back into the ocean.

I glanced warily at the dishes.

What did she mean?

Were they poisoned?

I sniffed the fish cautiously.

I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

But I wasn't stupid, so I laid the food aside.

The tall red headed mermaid was looking away, but the young one with the long curly blue hair was mouthing something to me.

I was a really bad lip reader.

I shook my head to show I didn't understand.

She pointed to the fish and then put her hands up to her throat.

Then she pointed to the seaweed and gave me a big smile.

She was either telling that grilled fish tasted bad or that it was poisonous.

Either, or I smiled back at her and moved the fish to the far side of the room and nibbled on the seaweed.

Tasted about as good as turnips, which was Mark's and mine's most hated vegetable.

But it kept me alive so right now I couldn't complain.

I glanced at the young mermaids back.

With her help I could escape.


End file.
